1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, and more specifically to processing of error data in encoded image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for encoding video data using an encoding technique, such as MPEG (moving picture expert group), and recording and reproducing the encoded data is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-46944 (corresponding U.S. Published Application No. 2003/26590). In this recording and reproducing apparatus, if reproduced encoded data is missing, the missing data is substituted with encoded data of a specific color, such as black or gray. However, this apparatus outputs a black or gray picture for missing data, and gives an undesirable image to the user. Moreover, if black or gray data is merely inserted in an encoded stream, the resulting stream is not verified with the buffer model (VBV (video buffering verifier) buffer) that is specified by MPEG, and a decoder may cause decoding failure due to underflow or overflow of data stored in a buffer memory.